CONFESSION REHEARSAL
by Morin Khuur-uru
Summary: ¿Qué tan tímido y delicado es el amor que no es correspondido?Aunque el amor no correspondido encuentra su propio camino¿Cómo saber si lo es o no?Ella lo empezó.Y si nunca lo dice,será un amor que terminara en vano y sin nunca saber si ha teniendo la oportunidad de florecer. La respuesta a ese amor es un secreto que ella,sin una confesión,quizá no descubrirá.


**Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? , lo sé! se que quizá quieren lincharme(?) por no subir otro capitulo de "¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!" peroles uro que estoy trabajando en ello, solo que mi carrera me tiene realmente atrapada, en pocas palabras, mi carrera se ha vuelto mi amante. Pero eso no quiere decir que los he abandona. Por hoy les traigo un One-shot que me puse escribir en un tiempesito que tuve entre clases (hora libre w) para que sepan que no me he olvidado de ustedes. Pues para ya no distraerlos, pasemos a la lectura y sigo con el mensaje al final. Por cierto tengo algunas noticias que darles. Bueno ya, al final les digo.**

 **VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

 **"CONFESSION REHEARSAL."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Se asomó discretamente detrás de la pared, inmediatamente pudo visualizar a aquel chico rubio que tanto le gustaba. Este venia caminando por el pasillo tan despreocupadamente y somnoliento como todas las mañanas, dio un bostezo cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. Él era Len Kagamine, eran amigos y también su compañero de clase. Aquella chica con el moño blanco volvió a ocultarse detrás de la pared apretando entre sus manos un sobre adornado con una calcomanía en forma de corazón en el centro. La chica cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, empezó a contar regresivamente desde el número tres. Su corazón le latía fuertemente pues no podía evitar el temblar un poco por los nervios que sentía. En su mente dijo el último número de la cuenta regresiva y así mismo salió de su escondite gritando su confesión.

– ¡Me gustas, por favor acepta esto!

Estiro sus brazos mostrando la carta mientras un sonrojo evidente se apoderaba de su rostro.

–Eh…

Aquella chica rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a la persona a quien acababa de confesarse. No era el chico que esperaba sino uno que ni siquiera conocía. Ella se quedó muda, no sabía que decir, estaba apenada y asustada.

¿Dónde se había metido a quién ella esperaba?

Claro. Ella no contaba con que antes de que Len llegara a aquel sitio, algún amigo suyo le hablaría y se desviaría.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio salir del salón de clases con uno de sus amigos, al haber escuchado aquel grito, ambos intentaban saber sobre la situación. Len se sorprendió un poco al verla a ella entregándole una carta a un chico.

–Entonces aceptare esto… – Le respondo aquel otro chico desconocido.

Ella lo miro eventualmente y sin poder ver a Len a la cara, aparto la carta del chico y después de disculparse salió corriendo rápidamente de ahí. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada y frustrada, pues está segura de que ahora Len pensaría que a ella le gustaba otro chico.

Durante las clases ella no pudo mirarlo y mucho menos hablarle, cuando el intentaba llamar su atención, ella simplemente lo evitaba. Aunque en realidad no quería hacer eso.

Aun mas frustrada, se sentía decaída por el cómo estaba tratando a Len, pero ella no sabía cómo explicarle a él que esa escena solo había sido un accidente. Es más, seguramente el pensaría que es extraño que ella le diera una explicación sobre eso.

–Rin, ¿Por qué no solo intentas confesártele de nuevo? – Le intentaba animar su amiga, una chica de cabello largo y color aqua.

–Acaba de verme confesándome a otro chico ¿y si piensa mal de mí sí me confieso a él después de ver lo que pasó con el otro chico? ¿Qué voy a hacer Miku?

–No creo que Len piense mal de ti. Si te confiesas y luego se lo explicas seguro entenderá.

Mientras tanto, el chico rubio se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban, sin ser notada por ninguna de las dos chicas. Len vio como en los ojos de Rin se acumulaban pequeñas lágrimas. Al verla así apretó los labios y cerro fuertemente los puños, pues no le agradaba el estado en que ella se encontraba. Se sentía preocupado.

– ¿Cómo voy a explicarle? ¡Creerá que soy realmente estúpida! ¡¿Quién se equivoca de chico al confesarse?!

Miku no pudo decirle nada más, ella sabía que no importaba lo que dijera no podría calmar a Rin hasta que ella misma decidiera calmarse. Por eso simplemente acaricio su espalda en señal de apoyo.

–Si no quiere escucharte, entonces yo hare que se arrepienta.

Cuando ambas chicas escucharon aquella voz masculina se quedaron paralizadas. Miku volteó velozmente para ver a Len, que se encontraba detrás de ellas. Mientras Rin, solo pudo llevarse sus manos a su boca haciendo evidente lo asustada que le ponía la presencia de él ahí.

Len se sentó a lado de Rin y ella evito mirarlo.

–Yo, tengo que ir a… por ahí… –Miku se levantó rápidamente y le dio un leve golpecito a Rin en el hombro. Rin solo deseaba que no la dejara sola.

Pero era muy tarde para impedírselo, Miku ya se había ido.

Ellos dos se quedaron en silencio. Ambos esperando a que el otro comenzara a hablar. Len se percató que sobre las piernas de Rin descansaba aquella carta, pero ya un tanto arrugada. Rin se dio cuenta de que Len había visto la carta e intento ocultarla entre sus manos.

–Aquel chico debió recibirla al menos. Si hubiera sido yo… –Len noto lo que estaba diciendo y se avergonzó un poco. –S-Solo digo que, por amabilidad, yo al menos recibo las cartas de las chicas que se me confiesan, él pudo hacer eso al menos.

Aunque el intentaba animarla simplemente la hizo sentir peor con ese comentario. Sí, le causo unas terribles punzadas en el pecho a Rin al saber que otras chicas ya se le habían confesado, pero le tranquilizaba saber que él no tenía novia a pesar de eso. Rin siguió sin decir nada.

– ¿Te le confesaras de nuevo? – Ella no contesto. El apretó más sus puños y cerro sus ojos, en su rostro se dibujó la expresión de que le costaba decir lo siguiente que diría. –Rin… si quieres yo… puedo ayudarte.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras y en su garganta comenzó a crecer un nudo.

– ¿Tú vas a ayudarme?

–Sí, yo te ayudare, enserio te ayudare.

Rin volteo a verlo. –Entonces no te importa que me confiese a otro chico…

Otra vez, en los ojos de ella, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a acumulare. Pues ella se había sentido rechazada indirectamente.

– ¿Q-Que? – Len no comprendió esa respuesta.

– ¡Al que iba a confesarme eras tú! –Ella se levantó. – ¡El que me gusta eres tú, tonto!

Rin le aventó la carta ya maltratada a Len e intento escapar del lugar. Len, sorprendido por aquella confesión, logró comprender la situación y moviéndose rápidamente alcanzó tomar a Rin de la mano antes de que llegara a escapar. Con otro movimiento rápido hizo a Rin girar atrayéndola hacia él y atrapándola entre sus brazos; y por s fuera poco, atrapando sus labios en un beso. Ella estaba realmente más que sorprendida y él mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras la besaba, ella también cerro sus ojos correspondiendo el beso mientras sus parpados hacían que esas lagrimitas que se habían acumulado cayeran por sus mejillas.

Después de unos cuantos segundos más se separaron para mirarse.

–A quien te ibas a confesar era yo ¿cierto? Por eso te escondías detrás de esa pared, si yo no hubiera hecho caso cuando Kaito me llamo entonces tu confesión no hubiera fallado y yo no hubiera sentido esos celos terribles…

–S-Sentiste ¿celos? – Rin se sintió feliz al escuchar aquello.

– ¡Si, no imaginas cuanto tuve que contenerme! – Rin expuso una risita feliz y divertida, Len al escucharla solo pudo abrasarla nuevamente. –Gracias a dios que no era para otro chico… No puedes mirar a nadie más, desde ahora solo eres mía Rin.

Rin asintió y abrazo a Len. Él, con la carta en sus manos, comenzó a abrirla y la leyó mientras abrazaba a Rin. Sonrió al ver el contenido de la carta y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro. En ese momento decidió que atesoraría esa carta y atesoraría aún más de lo que ya hacía a esa chica que se encontraba en ese momento en sus brazos.

Pues la amaba demasiado y ella a él.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Y bueno! espero que les haya gustado, aunque no haya sido mucho. En este One-shot la narración es diferente a cono normalmente la hago, pero creo que no esta tan mal (?)**

 **Y bueno, en fin, pasemos a las noticias que les decía arriba... chan chan chan chaaaan! D: ...**

 **jajaja no se asusten, no son malas noticias... bueno eso creo... no, no lo son. Bueno ahí van:**

 **LA PRIMER NOTICIA. Como siempre les digo, voy a tardar, aunque voy por la mitad del capitulo si no es que un poco mas de la mitad espora terminarlo e esas próximas vacaciones, pues estoy en parciales por ahora y necesito estudiar muy duro Dx ,, algunas lectoras me siguen comentando, y a ellas quiero darles las gracias por esperarme y seguir leyéndome, es muy lindo para mi seguir leyendo sus mensajes y seguir teniendo su apoyo aunque me desaparezca casi todo el año. Y pues a ellas y a todos los que esta esperando, les vuelvo a pedir una gran disculpa por mi tardanza pero espero que me entiendan que mis estudios son muy importantes para mi. _Pero aquí la noticia es que el capitulo de DEL ODIO AL AMOR, SOLO HAY UN PASO esta próximo en estas vacaciones._**

 **LA SEGUNDA NOTICIA. Estoy trabajando en dos nuevas historias, obvio con los Kagamine como protagonistas (quien me conoce sabe que los amo) de las cuales tengo dos capítulos avanzados de cada uno, a mi parecer y por tiempo no creo que vayan a ser tan largas como DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO, pero eso ya lo veremos con el tiempo. (espero que cuando las suba también se pasen por ellas y las lean :3)**

 **LA TERCER NOTICIA. Y la tercer noticia...! O: la tercer noticia! O.O , la tercer noticia no es nada mas y nada menos que... -w- ... chan chan chan chaaaan! ... ... ... ... ... ... ME... CASO! OMG! O: ASI es Me CASO! ASHADKNVNKVL! (?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Bueno OK NOOO!, es MENTIRA! no me caso y no hay tercer noticia :3 , solo eran las dos primeras d: *le avientan tomates y piedras* (?),, (estoy casada con mi carrera, es tan celosa que no me deja escribir los FF (?)) JEJEJE**

 **Bueno, pues eso es todo, solo las dos primeras son reales x3, asi que no se vayan a creer lo de la tercera.**

 **Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, critica constructiva, sugerencia, declaraciones y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra; todo pueden dejarmelo en un comentario! :D**

 **Me despido con un abrazo para ustedes y espero que estén bien. Quiero decirles que si están pasando por un momento difícil ya sea en su familia, en su trabajo, con su pareja, en la escuela o con sus amigos. No se preocupen, para todo hay una solución y recuerden que después de la tormenta sale el sol y que despues de algo malo biene algo aun mucho mejor que antes :) Siempre sigan adelante sin rendirse!**

 **Los quiero! 3**

 **Matta-ne!** **(nwn)/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **By Sakura Kino.**

 **...**

 **...**

Deja tu comentario.

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


End file.
